Unstoppable
by Rubi101
Summary: Edward left. Bella goes to the Volturi. Not your regular edward left, bella goes to volterra kind of story.  Trust me.  B/E
1. Chapter 1

Hi! PLZ REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE IF I GET 1 REVIEW

* * *

"Isabella!"

Uh-oh that's Aro. Yes Aro as Aro Volturi.

My name 's Bella and I was abandoned by my first love until I came here, to Volterra.

Who abandoned me, well Edward did and I did sure as hell a wonderful job getting out of my depression.

I walked to his throne and looked him in the eye.

"Yes Aro." I asked.

"We will be having guest, feed, darling. Your eyes are getting black." He said.

"Of course, Aro. Who will be arriving?" I asked and turned my back preparing to leave.

"Old friends, you know. The Cullens for a week. Eh." He brushed over. I widened my eyes and my face held fear that Aro could not see because my back was turned.

I cleared my throat which was stupid because vampires don't need to clear their throat.

"Hmmm…" I said, " I think I have head of them master. Family of 7?" I asked.

"Very close Isabella. They have 8. New family member. I suppose it's a girl with brown hair and gold eyes."

I nodded my hair and made my way to hunt. But I don't hunt animals.

He could not be coming back with a mate. It's only been 10 years since he left me, but he probably loved someone else at the time.

Let me continue my introduction.

My name's Bella Volturi. I have 123 powers and getting more every day.

* * *

remember review once and u get a chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. **(AN: Hope you all enjoy it).

Today was their arrival. And oh god was I dreading it! How was he supposed to come here? Here!

I thought to myself, "He couldn't see me. No he wouldn't. I'm going to disguise. No one will ever know, I'll tell them I'm trying out a new power; I could just use one of my powers to convince them. They never knew about Edward and my relationship when I was human. I remember the day they found me; I was mourning Edward like the little idiot I was back then. I was walking to _their _house and when I went inside a letter was being delivered to the Cullen's from the Volturi asking if they would visit for a masquerade ball (I read the letter after I've been changed). Mathew was there; a new member of the Volturi. He had the power to sense power near him and when he firsts 'sensed' it, he gets burned in the place where the power is or where it can penetrate, but then as he encounters it a second time, the feeling of pain becomes dull and invisible.

I laughed and then thought to myself, "I remember when he walked through those double doors and nearly screamed his head off. I was appalled, of course, but as my senses came to me. I tried to comfort him not realizing he was not a vampire. He screamed for around 3 minutes, then as he lifted his eyes from the floor to my throat. I noticed his eyes were red. I stopped comforting and ran to the nearest wall and pleaded, "Please don't kill me."

His eyes were confused for a second then he demanded, "Come with me now." He grabbed my arm and swung me over his back rapidly and my eyes were blinded by the wind when he ran and swam to the Volturi. I didn't even protest. My eyes were blinded and my head was having a tremendous head ache and I felt like I was going to throw up. After the long and continuous mission finally came to a stop he violently threw me to the floor, and I groaned. He also commanded me to stand up. I acted in accordance with his request right away. I stood up and he walked at a human's pace so I can keep up. We were only travelling through the forest until we came on to a trap door. He demanded me again to get in and again I complied. I went down the steps and when I did my vision was horrible, everything was dark. I moved my head from the right to the left hoping to get some light in my path, I forgot about the vampire that could kill me and just looked for light. And after my eighth time that I moved my head left to right, I knew somehow I was going to be in the dark forever. Edward was my light, and he—he left me. I cried. Then I was shoved to the floor. The vampire had pushed me to the floor. I looked up from the direction I has been pushed from. "Kill Me. Just please, just kill me. You have to."

"You say you don't want to die, then you say to kill you. Oh Me Oh My, humans these days!" He said in annoyance. Then he signaled me to stand up. I shook my head. "Stand up you filthy human." Again I shook my head and looked at his deep blood red eyes; the only thing I could see. "I said. Stand up now." I shook my head and just said, "Kill me first." A deadly smile played on his face, and then he promised he would comply to my request later.

"Human I said to move now, you stupid little human."

"No."

"I said now."

"N-"I couldn't even complete the one syllable word because I was kicked in the stomach and a scream escaped me.

"Now stand up."

"No."

He sighed obviously frustrated and annoyed and mumbled to himself something I couldn't hear. All of a sudden I was being dragged, He had my left hand in his and he was walking forward; I was still on the ground. I closed my eyes wanting it to be all over. I heard the intakes of breath as we passed, and soon I heard two massive, huge double doors open.

"What is it Mathew! Why are you coming _here_ and interrupting our time here and bringing a human? Leave! Now!" said an angry voice. Right away this 'Mathew' dropped my hand.

"No please, if you'd only let my master Aro touch my hand, you'll see my not as a disturbance. I have a, well I think I have a possible new person for our guard. To grow! And Prosper! "

"But a human, A HUMAN, Have you lost your mind Mathew! Have you?" said the same angry voice.

"Kill me." I whispered, and swallowed. I said more powerful and loud, "Kill me now."

Then I heard 4 obnoxious loud laughs.

"SILENCE, Thank you," Said a voice that held authority and the laughing stopped almost too fast, "Come over here Mathew. " I heard the vampire's footsteps. A vampire gasped. I could hear the mumbling of the four vampires and I couldn't understand a word they said.

After that I couldn't remember anything... at all, well except the excruciating pain and I knew I was changing because it was the exact same pain I felt when I was in the studio with James. I wanted to kill those bastards who did this; did they not understand the two words "Kill me."? Why did they change me? I would be a vampire no one wanted for eternity. How could they? _They didn't know_. So, can't they be at least polite enough to go through with my wishes?

Of course- AH! I screamed and screamed so much. The pain was unbearable. I was surprised that my mouth had not yet been dehydrated. All I could think about was the pain. It was everywhere. It never stopped. It had been a week since they've bitten me, and the pain was still there. How could it? Another week passed and still there was pain. Another week passed. Maybe I'll have to deal with being in pain for all my life. Another week passed. Oh god no. I might actually really be in throbbing pain for all of my life. Would it become bearable? Two days passed and the pain stopped. I rejoiced and opened my eyes.

Now here I am on this day, meeting again the person who made me spend 30 days with venom. Oh Joy.

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as imagination comes to my head. Thank you all for reading.

xoxo

Rubii


End file.
